Pookied Up
Pookied up is a part of Pookies (Fanfiction). Chapter 1: Amazing Hilarious Auto Florence's view: It was the Pookie Festival, and me and Tess were having a great time and were about to introduce something new to the Pookies of Club Penguin Island: Morphing! Sort of like Gem Fusion in some cartoon my friends told me about. Me and Tess got some balloons that popped. We were morphed! "Welcome to the Pookie Festival my el awesomeo compadres!" I said. Everyone cheered. "Today we have just introduced the totally rad super awesome power of Morphing! And nice chocolate eating their, Zak!". Zak told me he was note eating any, and ate another bar in one bite. Me and my fellow Pookies were not impressed. "Yeah, ANYWAYZ, LETZ LE MORPHING BEGIN!" We threw some balloons to the Pookies and they all morphed! Oh yeah! I went to get some chocolate bars with Gordon, Kristian, and Fiona. "Alright dudes, get your chocolate-" I said, in shock by what I saw. Wha? AHH!!! We escaped into a cavern, fortunately. I did not have a balloon on me. We peeked out of the mouth of the cavern. "It"s cool," I told them, and we went off. "TO MOUNT EVEREST!" we cried. Mount Everest was foreboding and looked like a dire face. Lightning and thunder stroke as we approached. Gordon was eager to use the balloon, but I told the man it's best to save that puppy for an emergency. We ran up the mountain, and we somehow turned into silhouettes. One month later, we were balancing on a ledge of the mountain, and I was terrified. We made it to the top of the mountain, and one million Dievaz followed. "Alright, man, now is a good time for the balloon!" I reminded Gordon, but he told me he used it. "WHAT? WITH WHO?!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. The Dievaz completely covered the rainbow, we were trapped. Kristian burrowed under, we followed. Me and Gordon grabbed a balloon. We all morphed. I set the Dievaz aflame, turning them red with ash. "POOKIE FEST BEGIN! BEGIN!" our group shouted. "POOKIE FEST!" everyone cried. We all danced. Gledner, Scarlet, and Maggie made it over. "Aw, sweet!" I told them, "You guys made it! Rad fun!". The festival continued over all locations of the land. The sun went albino with fluorescence, and the whole world filled with light. Zak's view: Florence caught me eating chocolate. I told a quick lie and ate another bar. I saw Krish and Gordon morph and walk by. This was my chance! I took all the chocolate bars and ate them. Tess and Vincent asked me where all the chocolate went. I replied by simply saying "I do not know". Brains... Major Dietrich's view: I was in my robot chicken with a evil and forgettable soldier. "DOWN PERISCOPE!" I yelled as the soldier ran on the treadmill in the machine. He rolled down the periscope and I looked inside. OMFG!!!!(oh my freaking gosh). It was the annual Pookie Festival!!! I prepared the Mega Pookie Zombieifer and dropped a egg out of the robot chicken's butt. "Be safe my fellow soldiers!". And yes, I did have to but some soldiers in the bomb to make it work. So long for not killing them! Haha! I have zombified the Pookie Festival! Creds to some vile and forgotten soldiers. This land is my land! Some miserable test standards- eh, non Diveaz or zombie Pookies come running and screaming like chimpanzees. "NONZOMBIEORDIVEAZ POOKIES? ATTACK!" I yelled as awesome and loud as I could. My Dievaz chase after those dancing screaming fools, which causes them to scream even louder and run like idiots, as the "Ketchup" Dievaz soldier runs behind. I am so athletic, I could run a whole entire damn- never mind, I have to stop after running one foot. "Alright, you guys go on ahead," said "I am gonna hold back and bake-" I had to pant "Cupcakes, whoo!". Ketchup makes it to the front. Good boy, Ketchup! At the picnic table, I was making cupcakes while wearing a chef's hat. I just wanted to making them nuts think I was a chef, thought did not bake the cupcakes; the ones I baked turned into the Gulper, so I decided to just buy a plate of them and place them on a table, so everyone would think I baked them! Well, there was already a plate on the table, but I decided to use everything I payed for to set this all up. "Doot doot doo... Perfect cupcakes!" I shouted. Three morphed Pookies saw my cupcakes. Little craps. Gorence ate one of my cupcakes, but the damn punk hated them. "What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?!" I muttered. "YOUR FACE!" they screamed at the top of their lungs, slamming the table into my face. It is now covered in frosting and licorice bits. "...GAH! You miserable test standard miseries! I will get all of ya! I am gonna-", I ran off, fell on my face, and my chef hat fell off. All those idiots point and laughed at me. I ran off, yelling as loud as I could in agony and anger. Gordon's view: I saw Zak eat a chocolate bar after saying he would not. I am not impressed. Me and Kirsh morphed and put on a coconut bra and skirt. "BOOBCHICKABOOBCHICKABOO OOB!!!". I went to get some chocolate bars with Kristian, Fiona, and Florence. What I saw made me drop all the chocolate. Wha? Fiona asked me what happened, and it turns out Major Dietrich turned everyone into zombies and destroyed the Morph Balloons. AHH!!! We escaped into a cavern, fortunately. Fiona instructed me to find a balloon and I found one! We peeked out of the mouth of the cavern. "TO MOUNT EVEREST!" we cried. At Mount Everest, I was eager to use the balloon. "Let's use the balloon!" I screamed. We ran up the mountain, and we somehow turned into silhouettes. "Can we use the balloon now?" I asked, but Krish told me not to. One month later, we were balancing on a ledge of the mountain, and I was terrified, as well as tailing behind. "Should we use the balloon now?", I asked, but Kristian declined. Krish told me he was bored, so I said "I got a balloon!" and we morphed. "BOOBCHICKABOOBCHICKABOO OOB!!!". Florence instructed me to use the balloon, but I told her "The balloon? I used that a long time ago in a galaxy far far away!". Everyone asked me who I used the balloon with, and I told Krish, "With you, stupid! Do you not remember?". I thought Krish got in a coma, but he remember, and we had a great laugh about it. Kristian burrowed under, we followed. Me and Florence grabbed a balloon. We all morphed. I saw some cupcakes by Major Dietrich, so I told him "Mmm, cupcakes! I ate one. "But Tbh, something is missing!". "What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?!" he muttered. "YOUR FACE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, slamming the table into his face. His face is now covered in frosting and licorice bits. "Put the rainbows in place!" I told the Pookies. We placed three rainbows on the podiums, and we split. "POOKIE FEST BEGIN! BEGIN!" our group shouted. Vincent's view: This year's festival is cray cray! "Hey! Where did all the chocolate go?!" me and Tess asked. I yelled "Listen up!" after Tess yelled "Everybody!". "It seems that Zak has eaten all the chocolate, AND RUINED LE POOKIE FESTIVAL!". Brains... Tess' view: I was gonna eat some chocolate when... "Hey! Where did all the chocolate go?!" me and Tess asked. I yelled "Everybody!" before Vincent yelled "Listen up!". Vincent started complaining about it to the ground, and I need Zak to go to the prison by us Erenestein Police. "There for I Tess, greatest of the Ernestine family, send all the greatest Pookies of the families on a quest to save the Pookie Festival!" We need to go on a chocolate run. Me, Florence, Kristian, Fiona, Gordon, and Krish went away. Everyone else waved us goodbye. Dietrich has turned everyone we love into zombies! AHH!!! We escaped into a cavern, fortunately. Fiona instructed me to find a balloon, but I could not find one. Despite the fact that Gordon had a balloon, I was still depressed; what could one freaking balloon do? We peeked out of the mouth of the cavern. "TO MOUNT EVEREST!" we cried. I did not want anyone to know, but at Mount Everest, I was cowering and nervous. "I am scared..." I let out. Damn! We ran up the mountain, and we somehow turned into silhouettes. One month later, we were balancing on a ledge of the mountain, and I was terrified. "WHAT? WITH WHO?!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. Kristian burrowed under, we followed. Me and Fiona grabbed a balloon. We all morphed. I farted a giant shockwave that knocked back the Dievaz and illuminated the tip of the mountain. A rainbow wave flew through the air and hit the Pookie Fest. Everything was back to normal, except for the fact that the zombie Pookies heads exploded, but they came back as normal, only headless. "POOKIE FEST BEGIN! BEGIN!" our group shouted. Sheldon's view: Tess and Vincent were putting Zak in shame. "WAR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Brains... Luke's view: Brains... Fiona's view: I went with Florence, Kristian, and Gordon to get some chocolate but what I saw made me drop all of it. Wha? "what happened here?" I asked. AHH!!! We escaped into a cavern, fortunately. "Okay, this sucks," I said, "All balloons were destroyed at the fest. Does anybody have a balloon on them?". We peeked out of the mouth of the cavern. "TO MOUNT EVEREST!" we cried. "Let's get us some rainbow" I told them. We ran up the mountain, and we somehow turned into silhouettes. One month later, we were balancing on a ledge of the mountain, and everyone but me were terrified. "WHAT? WITH WHO?!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. Kristian burrowed under, we followed. Me and Tess grabbed a balloon. We all morphed. "POOKIE FEST BEGIN! BEGIN!" our group shouted. Krish's view I went with the other "greatest" members of the Pookie families to look for chocolate and... Wha? Major Dietiich has turned the festival into a zombie party. AHH!!! We escaped into a cavern, fortunately. #WORSTPOOKIEFESTEVER! I check to see if I had a balloon, but I did not. We peeked out of the mouth of the cavern. "TO MOUNT EVEREST!" we cried. We ran up the mountain, and we somehow turned into silhouettes. Gordon wanted to use the balloon, but I remarked "Not yet, Gordon?". One month later, we were balancing on a ledge of the mountain, and I was terrified, as well as tailing behind. "God, I am bored..." I told them, and Gordon told me he had a balloon, so we morphed. "WHAT? WITH WHO?!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. I was so pissed. "Yeah! With who?" I muttered, and Gordon told me I did. "Oh, yeah!" I laughed, and Gordon joined me. "What will we do?" I asked, "WHAT WILL WE DOOOO!?". Kristian knocked me away, and I started bleeding. Kristian burrowed under, we followed. Me and Kristian grabbed a balloon. We all morphed. I grabbed the Dievaz with my limbs and pounded them on the head with a warhammer, causing massive bruises to well out of their heads. "POOKIE FEST BEGIN! BEGIN!" our group shouted. Kristian's view: I went with Florence, Fiona, and Gordon to get some cocoa bars. Wha? Bigger badder Major Dietrich has undead-ed the Pookie Festival! "Attack!" I yelled. AHH!!! We escaped into a cavern, fortunately. Fiona instructed me to find a balloon, but I could not find one. "I got idea! I got idea!" I yelled, "Bigger rainbow top Mount Everest! We hit rainbow, big old rainbow rain beautiful colors and balloons! Bigger rainbow save the land, bigger time!". We peeked out of the mouth of the cavern. "TO MOUNT EVEREST!" we cried. We ran up the mountain, and we somehow turned into silhouettes. One month later, we were balancing on a ledge of the mountain, and I was terrified. Gordon asked me if we should use the balloon, but I screamed "No, no, Gordon!". "WHAT? WITH WHO?!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. "I digger!" I yelled to them, "Go under, smash big pretty rainbow to get small balloon!". I burrowed under, and the other Pookies followed. "SMASH!" I ear-piercingly shouted, breaking through the rainbow. Multiple small balloons and corpses scattered. Me and Krishy Wishy grabbed a balloon. We all morphed. "POOKIE FEST BEGIN! BEGIN!" our group shouted. Category:Parts in Pookies (Fanfiction) Category:Dievaz Category:2015